Trust
by Noctrix
Summary: Bartz/Terra. Just some happenings between the two...and one crazy chocobo.


A/N: This was a request from Scribbleness.

Twoshot. Based on some Bartz/Terra... and one crazy-ass chocobo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or its characters.

* * *

Terra rubbed her hands, digits worn from doing so much heavy magic casting lately.

Her fingers burned, ached, and felt like they had frost bite all at once.

It was usually what happened when one randomized their spells so quickly, especially when her stamina was running a little low.

The last couple fights with the army of manikins seemed to be taking their toll after all...

"I...have to learn how to take it easy..." she muttered wrapping up her hands in the towel she held, as she made her way down to a stream.

As Terra approached the running water, she stopped in disbelief...

Bent low over the water dipping its beak in and out was a large yellow chocobo. It ruffled its feathers and shook them out, flapping its wings creating somewhat of an intimidating scene to Terra, even though the Chocobo wasn't even aware she was there.

The large bird "Kweh'ed" contently, and continued sipping from the stream until Terra's small gasp reached its feathery ears.

That's when its large head snapped up and its beady black eyes met hers. Terra froze to the spot, her left foot retreating, taking a step back as she locked eyes with the giant bird. The chocobo tilted its head quickly to one side, water dripping from its beak and then tilted it to the other side, in sort of a creepy fashion...

Terra was officially frightened, her breath caught up in her chest and her heart pounded in her ears, she made a small whimper as she turned quickly, scrambling when she stumbled, and took off running in the opposite direction, which, probably wasn't the best move to make...

At the suddenness of her actions, the Chocobo spooked, ruffling its feathers loudly and flapping its flightless wings, letting lose a screech, and it charged at Terra.

The girl screamed in panic as she heard the chocobo following closely behind her and she sped up, running as fast as her little pointed shoes could carry her, wild green hair whipping about her face, and her long fuchsia cape flowing wildly behind her.

That's when she felt a snag as the chocobo nipped at the cape, causing Terra to be pulled backwards and she almost lost her balance.

A small scream escaped her lips and she yanked on her cape, trying to tear it free from the crazed, giant bird's beak. "Let go!!" she screamed, struggling to keep her footing. She heard a tear of fabric and she was off again running like mad with the chocobo in close pursuit, its "Kweh's" echoing behind her with its thrashing foot steps.

Terra cursed, as she made her way to a tree, a strangled cry escaped her lips as she leaped up and caught a branch.

A small hint of relief crossed her features, before she started to panic again and quickly pulled herself up into the tree, hugging the tree's trunk and sighing in relief.

She panted, trying to catch her breath and calm her heart rate before she had a heart attack..which seemed she was on the verge of.

Terra closed her eyes, until they snapped open at the sounds of taunting "kweh's below"...

She gasped, hugging herself closer to the tree, looking down at the bird who was looking up at her, with a piece of her cape in its beak.

And what pissed her off even more, was that it seemed like the stupid bird was smiling at her...

Terra fumed, her hands aching even more now as she almost let lose a string of Firaga, but she cooled her temper, and only just glared down at the chocobo.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves and twig.

Someone stepped from the trees and brush, through the leaves, Terra could only see an arm extend towards the yellow bird and begin petting it gently.

"Hey there Boko. What's up?"

Terra blinked, her face screwing up in confusion. She had heard that voice before...

The man, laughing boyishly, welcomed his feathered friend's nuzzles, and the chocobo made sounds of content as Bartz scratched behind his ears.

"What's... this?" he asked slowly as he pulled at the cloth in the bird's beak. Boko "kweh'ed" quietly, as he would not relinquish the cloth, and the two engaged in a tiny tug-of war.

Bartz grumbled and he pulled the cloth free, only to look at Boko suspiciously. He held up the cloth in his hand in front of the birds face. "Boko." Bartz said in a tone, similar to the tone a mother would use against her troublesome son...

The bird just looked around like it was some sort of innocent angel, if it could shrug, it probably would have. Bartz caught Boko briefly looking up into the tree behind him, so he slowly turned around to see what it was the bird was looking at.

There in the tree was Terra scared out of her whits. Clinging to the tree for dear life. Bartz groaned, turning back to the bird, placing his hands on his hips, pretending he was clearly not amused. Giving Boko a pretend glare, he sighed and threw the bird a secret wink, before turning towards Terra and scratching his head.

"Heh, sorry about that, miss." he walked over to the tree, a little bounce and sway in his steps. "He only seems to do that to the pretty ones." Bartz smiled up at her in the tree, and Terra just rolled her eyes, looking down at him like he were crazy...

"Uh..haha..." Bartz sweatdropped and looked to the side. "Anyway let me help you down out of there." He offered her his hand, reaching upward. Terra hesitated, looking from Boko back to Bartz and vise-versa before she sighed and willingly gave him her hand.

The mimic helped her down from her leafy safe-spot, and safely to the ground. Terra was warily watching Boko, who now, had chased a squirrel up a tree and was barking/"kweh"ing at it...

Terra shivered...

"I really am sorry," Bartz said, nonchalantly picking leaves from Terra's green curls, "You'll have to forgive him, he only thought you wanted to play. Otherwise he's potentially harml-"

Bartz was cut off, staring in shock as Boko lept up and snatched the squirrel in his beak and gulped it down.

Immediately, Terra turned on heel and hurriedly bounded away, eyes wide with fear and shock, before Bartz caught her, laughing nervously.

"Okay...that's...never...happened before. Haha...BOKO!!" he scolded the bird, seriously glaring at him this time. The bird's ears lowered and he lowered his head as if to apologize.

Terra shook her head, and looked at him like he was nuts, pushing past him and hurrying down the knoll, getting as far away from him, _and_ his crazy bird, as possible.

Bartz sighed, deflated, watching her disappear, and he turned back to his companion, eye's half lidded with discontent. "Nice going." he said sarcastically.

As Terra ignored the fact that she was probably scared for life, she stopped and briefly inspected the damages done to her cloak, gently smoothing the fabric over in her hands.

A strange thought entered her mind then. She shrugged and kind of laughed, remembering what Bartz had said about Boko and "pretty girls". Thinking that although cheesy, it was kind of cute anyways. When had _Bartz_ become such a flirt?

Terra shrugged and continued toward the camp for the night.

It was probably, from all that hanging out with _Zidane_.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Sorry if you were offended by the sudden death of the squirrel...they're chewing on all of my pretty birdhouses outside and I just thought I'd express my rage. n_n; Muahaha. =P


End file.
